Tears of Red
by That Elusive Reader
Summary: "Why do stories always start on a dark and stormy night? They are always starting like that, trying to be mysterious. Well it wasn't a 'dark and stormy night' now. It was sunny, warm, and it was the middle of the day…and I was late." Elaina Martin is Nina Martin's identical twin sister. They both said that their parents died in a car crash...is that true?
1. Chapter 1: Dark and Stormy Nights

A/N: This is my first story on this site. I hope you enjoy it.

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS...wish I did. I do own Elaina and Bobbie!

Chapter One: Dark and Stormy Nights

Why do stories always start on a dark and stormy night? They are always starting like that, trying to be mysterious. Well it wasn't a 'dark and stormy night' when I met my…I dunno what to call Her. It was sunny, warm, and it was the middle of the day…and I was late.

Running down the road towards the school, the only thing on my mind was getting to History Class on time, for the first time this term. I sprinted up the stairs to the main doors and rushed in, bringing the warm summer air into the colder building. I ran through the hallways, or corridors as they say here, trying to find the classroom. No hope, I was late. I knew that because there wasn't a living soul in the corridor except me, at least that's what I thought.

I burst into the classroom. "Sorry Mr. Winkler! So sorry! Trudy asked me to wash the dishes and then I found this lady and I took her back to the home and—" I gushed.

"That's enough Elaina. I'm sure it won't happen again. Now if you would please sit down—"

From behind me, someone crashed into me. "Sorry Mr. Fleming! Mr. Sweet was talking to me about—Wait. Who the heck are you!" the girl demanded after picking herself up off the floor.

"I am Mr. Winkler. And who, might I ask, are you?"

"Bobbie Wilson," she answered. "I exchanged to America for last year."

"Well, why don't you two sit down and we can continue the lesson?" We both nodded and headed to the open seats. One by Nina and the other by Mara. I grabbed the one by Nina first.

(A/N: _**Nina**_, _Elaina_)

Nina slipped me the note and I unfolded it.

_**What happened?**_

_Liv didn't drop me off soon enough._ I answered, naming the third Martin daughter.

_**What were you doing with Liv?**_

_We were visiting her grave._

_**Why didn't you just say that?**_

_He wouldn't believe me. I mean skipping class to go visit graveyards isn't exactly really what a normal teenager thinks of as a reason to skip class…again._

_**True, but you still could try to stop lying to teachers.**_

_And we both could work on paying attention in class._

She laughed and looked over at me. We looked exactly alike. Down to the last hair. Except I always wore my hair in a braid and she didn't. She was the older one. I had never been too thrilled about that.

"Miss Martin! Miss Martin!" called out Mr. Winkler. "Please give me the notes!" He thrust out his hand, demanding our secret note-passing. Nina paled.

"Yes, Mr. Winkler," she muttered and handed over the sheet of paper.

He slowly unfolded it. "_What happened?_" he began reading, but then he stopped. "Since you two seem to be the writers, come up to the front and perform this little note." He smiled slightly. We stared at the ground as we shuffled to the front. It reminded me of how I pictured people would walk to the gallows.

"Read," he commanded, shoving the paper in front of us.

"_What happened?_" asked Nina in a deadpan voice.

"NO," cut in Mr. Winkler. "Act it out."

"_What happened?!_" cried Nina, putting some emotion in her voice. The class laughed a bit.

"_Liv didn't drop me off soon enough_," I read, trying to sound like I cared. This met confused stares from the class and Jason Winkler.

"_What were you doing with Liv?_" Nina asked, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I looked at the words on the page. It was so much easier to write them than to read them. Nina stared at it too.

"What is the matter, keep reading," Mr. Winkler encouraged.

I stared at him glaring. "_We were visiting her grave_," I said, grinding my teeth together to stop myself from crying.

"_Why didn't you say that?_" asked Nina.

"_He wouldn't believe me. I mean skipping class to go visit graveyards isn't exactly really what a normal teenager thinks of as a reason to skip class…again,_" I muttered, making the class giggle.

"_True, but you still could try to stop lying to teachers_," Nina answered.

"_And we both could work on paying attention in class_," I grunted.

"Now, stay there and explain some things. Who is this Liv person? Who's grave? Why do you skip class to go to graveyards?" Mr. Winkler said, sitting down at a desk in the back.

Nina and I looked at each other. "You," she whispered to me.

"Liv is our older sister, Olivia Martin," I watched his face, and sure enough, his face paled visibly. "The grave is the grave of Miranda Coop. And we skip class to go to graveyards because we find that our research for our book is based on English graveyards," I lied.

"Yea, we both get really inspired by graveyards," added Nina.

"You must show me this book sometime," said Mr. Winkler.

"Oh, no, we couldn't do that," Nina began.

"It's really really rough," I added.

"And we haven't finished it," Nina said.

"We started it when we were eleven," I added.

"I see. Well, if you ever get finished with it, I would love to have a look," he said. "Sit down please."

"Why do I let you lie?" asked Nina when we got out of class.

"You told me to," I retorted.

Suddenly a hand grabbed both of our arms and pulled us onto the couch. We were faced with four very annoyed faces.

"What did you do this time Elaina?" asked the blonde.

"Amber, I didn't do anything! Honest! I literally went to the graveyard with Livy and came back! I even asked Trudy!" I cried.

"Really?" asked the brunette boy.

"Do I look like I'm lying, Fabian?" I asked.

"No, but you pull off a pretty good lying face," said the African-English (what Americans would call African-American, I dunno what the English term is).

I glared at him. "I promise you Alfie, I'm not lying!" I said.

Nina wrinkled her nose. "Elaina, did you…"

'Put the flowers on her grave?' she finished in my mind.

'Yup,' I answered in mind. 'Livy told me that you could go next Saturday. That's when she said she could get up here and take you.'

'Okay,' Nina said.

"Oi! You two! Could you please stop that! I mean it's freaky!" complained Amber. "You just stop talking and then the rest of us are left in the dark!"

"That's how life is sometimes," I said, before I felt myself fall into the past.

* * *

"_Come on 'Laina! I wanna read a book!" cried a small girl with dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes that was sitting in my lap. _

"_Aggie! You can wait five minutes until Mark is done!" cried my mother from the bathroom. _

"_But I want the book now," Aggie muttered, frowning and crossing her arms. _

"_Aggie, you can wait. See I'll even play a game with you," said another girl who looked exactly like me, she was Nina. _

"_Story," she insisted. _

"_Aggie," I groaned. "Look I'll tell you a story, if you wait until Mark comes!"_

"_Okay!" She grinned happily. _

"_Once upon a time in a far off land lived a girl. She was as beautiful as the sun and moon put together. She always had a lot of work to do, but she did one thing to keep her mind off of her hard work," I said. _

"_She sang," whispered Nina from on the other side of Aggie. _

"_And one day she met a boy from the village. He loved her from the moment he saw her." I saw Mark come in the room, followed by Xander, my older brother and my older sister, Olivia. All of them had wavy blonde hair and green eyes. "And she never was heard from again."_

"_But why?" asked Aggie. _

"_Because Aggie that's how life is sometimes," I sighed._

* * *

"Elaina? Nina?" asked Patricia, shoving me in the side. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, you both passed out after Elaina said, 'That's how life is sometimes.' It was totally creepy," Amber said.

"Why did you pass out?" asked Fabian.

"We just—" I began.

"We are just so tired. It's nothing major. Elaina, do you need to use the loo?" asked Nina.

"Yea, want to come?" I asked.

"Sure. Be back in a jiffy," Nina called to the others as we walked a bit away from them. This was a conversation that we had to have with our mouths, not minds.

"Did you dream about…them?" she asked me quickly.

I nodded. "You did too?" I asked. She nodded. "What do you think it means?"

"I just hope it won't be a repeat," she said, and we walked back to the group.

"You didn't go to the bathroom," pointed out Alfie.

"So?" I asked.

"Just saying," Alfie defended, raising his arms in defeat.

"It's not your fault, I'm just snippy today," I admitted. "Just, can we not talk about this?"

By the end of the day, Nina and I had agreed that we needed to talk to Liv. At lunch we called her, to ask if she could come round for dinner or supper or whatever they call it here.

"Liv?" Nina asked.

"Yea Neens?" she answered.

"Could you drop by for dinner? We have some things to talk about."

"Sure little sis. I can. Martha was just great today and Alice promised me I could get off earlier today. I'll drop by at around five. That sound good?"

"Yup. Bye. Wish you."

"Wish you more," she whispered and hung up.

Let me explain. The three of us are really close. Like really. So ever since it happened we've always said, 'Wish you' to each other instead of the _ you line. We can't say that without memories. There are too many…way too many.


	2. Chapter 2: The White Lady

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Livy when we had settled her down in one of the armchairs in the living room (or common room) to talk.

"We both had flashbacks," Nina said quietly, all too aware of the fact that Patricia, Amber, and Fabian were sitting on the other end of the couches. "Of that day."

"Really? What time?" she asked, leaning in so as to not let anyone else hear our talking.

"Around eleven," I answered.

Her eyes widened. "Really? I did too. I had just gotten back to work and Martha had been eating. When she laid down for a nap, I blacked out. Alice asked me what was wrong, but I didn't answer." We both nodded.

"They did too." I jerked my head over to the Brits on the other side of the couch. "We didn't say anything."

"Good. I think it's best if we didn't talk about it…unless you want to," she said uncertainly.

We both shook our heads. We definitely didn't want to talk about it.

"FOOD IS ON THE TABLE!" called Trudy from the kitchen. Alfie and Mick came through the door so fast that they almost knocked Fabian down as he took his seat next to Nina's. Jerome casually strolled in and sat down next to Patricia. Mara quickly walked in and sat down too. Olivia and I were the last seated.

"So you are the famous Olivia who gets them out of school!" cried Jerome.

"Excuse me?" asked Olivia, laughing.

"You got Elaina out of school today," pointed out Jerome.

"I asked Trudy!" I retorted.

"I got permission," explained Olivia, "for Elaina to visit our g—"

"Miranda Coop's grave," cut in Nina. Olivia raised an eyebrow, but let it pass.

"Yea," I added.

"You really are stupid you know that?" asked Jerome.

"So are you bunny-head," I retorted, sending my sisters into giggles.

"I am not 'Laina!" he cried. My sisters stopped laughing immediately and we all glared at him. "What did I do wrong Martins?"

"Don't call me 'Laina," I growled.

"Why not?" he asked innocently. Nina, Olivia, and I flew to our feet.

"Just shut up!" yelled Olivia.

"Jerome, just be quiet!" cried Nina.

"Arse-face!" I yelled. Silence filled the room after my comment.

"Look, _Elaina_, I'm sorry for whatever I did, even though I didn't do anything wrong," Jerome said.

I sank back down into my chair and stared at my food. "Sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled."

"So…how was your day Miss Martin?" asked Mara, trying to ease up the tension in the room.

"Call me Olivia, please Mara. I'm only four years older than you all," she said. "My day was great."

"So why exactly are you looking after your siblings?" asked Mick. Mara kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"It's okay," muttered Livy. "It's only been since awhile ago that I've had too," she said stiffly.

"Oh, okay," said Mick, looking embarrassed.

"Oh my Egyptian gods! Look at the time! I have got to go! Wish you Nina! Wish you Elaina!" she called as she shrugged on her black coat. "See you guys Saturday! That okay Truds?"

"Of course lovie," Trudy called.

"Thanks! Bye!"

"'Wish you'?" asked Jerome. "Why did she say that?"

Nina and I stared at Jerome. "You've made enough offense for a week to the Martin family. You don't need to know," Nina insisted, before the two of us walked up the stairs and to the room we shared with Amber.

"I can't believe Jerome!" cried Nina. "I mean, what could possibly have been going through his brain!?"

"Nothing," I answered. "His brain is full of nothingness."

"Very true." I was sitting on the top bunk of the bed we shared and Nina was on the bottom. I flipped open one of my school books and began to work.

_"Aggie, please don't ask me for another story," I pleaded after telling her a fifth story. _

_"But 'Laina, I don't wanna go to sleep!" she cried. I hugged her. _

_"Why not?"_

_"The lady comes and scares me!" she cried. _

_"Oh sweetie, it's okay. She won't hurt you as long as I live," I promised._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise. And I promise not to break my promise little Aggs." She giggled as I tickled her._

_When we flopped back on the bed, she turned towards me. "Can you tell me something 'Laina?"_

_"What is it Aggie?"_

_"Who is the lady in white?"_

_"Can you describe her?"_

_"She looks like mommy and Auntie Morgan," she said, staring at my face. _

_I thought for a moment. "What does she do to scare you?" I asked quietly. _

_She stared up at her fan for a moment before answering. "She sings, 'If you light a fire, With an open flame, And leave the embers to wax and wane, The fire will live.' And then she tucks me in and keeps on singing." _

_I swallowed. "Agatha Ariel Martin, it is nothing to worry about. It's just a dream, okay, sweet?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Now, please to sleep. Love you." I kissed her forehead and got up, walked over the my mother who was reading in her bed, and sat down criss-cross-applesauce across from her. "Mom?" I asked. _

_"Yes, honey?"_

_"Why did Gramps have to get sick? Why did we have to fly here? Why did—" _

_She put down her book, and took me in her arms. "Elaina Eleanor Martin, you are a strong girl. And I wish you all the best of luck. I wish he would get better too. I wish my mother could live with us. I wish a lot of things Elaina, but I can't have them. That's what you have to learn my sweet." She kissed my forehead. _

_"What did Aggs mean about the white lady?" asked Mark from beside Mom. "I dream about her too."_

_Mom paled. "Everything will be alright Mark."_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you always be here?" he asked. Mom looked over at Olivia and Xander who were playing chess at the table, Aggie who was half asleep on the other bed, Nina who looked up from her history book she was reading, and me who was watching her intently._

_"Marcus Milo Martin, I promise I will try and stay here as long as I can," she said before kissing his head, picking him up and carrying him to her bed to sleep. _

_Olivia looked up from the chess board and said quietly, "How can you lie Mom?" Mom walked over the four of us and sat down. _

_"I can't tell him that we all only live so long Olivia," she murmured. _

_"But Mom—!"_

_"Olivia Ophire Martin, please don't argue with me. I can't stand it." She looked up at us. "It's time for bed," she said suddenly. _

_"Mom!" complained Xander. "Can we at least finish this game?" _

_She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You will all be the death of me. Especially you Xander Xeven Martin," she grumbled. "You too Nina Natalia Martin." She laughed a bit. "If only your father could see you now." We glance at each other and sigh, remembering the jolly fellow that our mother married. "Anyway, it is time for bed!"_

_"Very true," Nina muttered before getting ready._

A/N: So what do you think of these first two chapters? I like them. Should I continue to post the rest of the chapters? I have actually finished the story, so just leave a review and I will happily post another chappie or two! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: It Was A Nightmare

**A/N: Thank you to the two people who followed me! bookloverbookworm and protective of my pink book, you two are the best! Thanks for the encouragement! ENJOY this next installment of Tears of Red!**

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS...sadly. **

"MOTHER!" I screamed and I heard Nina say the same thing. I was lying in bed still in my clothes from the night before. My hands were shaking and cold with sweat.

"Nina? Elaina?" mumbled Amber from the other side of the room. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?!" yelled Patricia, showing up in the doorway holding her Algebra book like a weapon. "Is someone hurting you?"

"No one's dead, Patricia," mumbled Nina vaguely.

"What's going on?" asked Mara coming up behind Patricia.

"The white lady," I muttered.

"Dearies! Is everything alright!" cried Trudy, pushing the two girls in the doorway out of her way.

"It was just a nightmare," mumbled Nina.

The boys rushed in the door, pushing past the girls. "Nina!" cried Fabian. "Is everything alright?!"

She nodded. "_It was a nightmare, nothing to be afraid of_," I sang quietly.

"_Just a dream, you have no reason to fear it_," she whispered.

"_Were there wolves chasing after you? Were there mountains you had to leap o're?" _we sang. "_A stream unending, you had to row? That is all past now, go to sleep my child_."

"_Go to sleep my child_," I whispered-sang.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" asked Patricia.

Trudy glared at her before saying, "Lovies, what was it?"

"Was it aliens!?" asked Alfie, jumping up. I shook my head.

"What about Fabian dying?" asked Amber.

"Then why would I wake up to?" I asked. "And scream for my mother?"

"Twin telepathy?" asked Fabian. Nina shook her head.

"We have that, but it wasn't Fabes dying. It was—" Nina began.

"A bad hair day?" asked Amber.

"No, but—" I said, trying to get my words out.

"Him?" asked Patricia, referring to Rufus Zeno.

"No, but—" began Nina.

"You were in a hotel," muttered Eddie. Mara and Mick stared at him, as they didn't know about all that stuff about Nina being the Chosen One and Eddie her Osirin.

"Fabian's got competition," muttered Mick.

"That is freaky," muttered Mara.

"Is everything alright?" asked Eddie.

We both nodded. "It's just a dream," I muttered, "it's nothing to worry about." Nina nodded and flopped back on her bed. The others trailed out of the room, leaving us in peace a quiet.

I lay awake. I couldn't go to sleep with just having that dream. I hear a creak and something sat down on my bed next to me. "Elaina," the shape that I knew was Nina whispered. "Can we talk?" I sat up and we leaned up against the wall, hanging our feet off the side of the bed.

"What?"

"I'm just worried. I mean last term there was that whole ankh cup thing and then this is starting," she muttered, staring across the room at Amber.

"I understand. And then there's Fabian," I stated. I could feel her blush.

"Well, no, I—we aren't—" she stuttered.

"Nina, be honest with me. I can see inside your brain, I know what goes on inside there. You love him, okay?"

She blushed. "What would I do without you?"

"Let's not think about that," I whispered and put my arm around her. Even though she was older than me, I still acted like the elder sister sometimes. There was a different answer that we both knew, you would die for awhile, then you would live on. That's what we all promised after it happened. So we would know that the others would try at least to live life more.

"Alphabetically put your tests on my desk!" called Mrs. Andrews. "No, Mick, Campbell comes before Jaffray. Sally back of the line, Wells is at the end. Really, you are fifteen year olds!" she scolded. "Class dismissed!"

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder if she was going to keep us there all day and night!" cried Jerome.

"Wouldn't be the first," muttered Alfie.

"Nina, would you like to walk back with me?" Fabian asked Nina. She glanced over at me. I laughed and pushed past her by whispering in her ear, "Love is expectable." I then went over to Amber who wanted to walk over with Nina for some reason.

"Amber! Let's go!" I cried throwing my arm around her shoulders and steering her away from Fabian and Nina or Fabina as she so fondly calls them.

"What are you doing Elaina! I promised Nina I would walk back with her!" she protested.

"Oh she's busy," I said vaguely, pushing her through the doors. She stopped.

"Elaina Martin, you tell me what is going on this minute!" she demanded.

"She has to talk to a teacher about something, she told me to tell you to go on ahead," I lied.

"Really? Which teacher? I can wait," she said.

"Nah…It's really important and she didn't want you to have to wait too long."

"Oh alright." FINALLY!

"Nina, I was worried about you! You didn't show up after school and Elaina told me you had to talk to a teacher. What was it about?" Amber demanded when Nina and Fabian showed up about ten minutes after us with a very prominent blushed on their faces. Nina looked over at me, asking why I told her that she needed to talk to a teacher.

"Oh that, it was nothing Amber," she said.

"Oh, fine," Amber said, returning to her pink magazine.

Nina sat down next to me and demanded, "What?"

I rolled my eyes and closed my book with a thump. "I figured you and Fabes wouldn't want an Amber jumping all over you and calling out 'Fabina!' over and over again. So I did you a favor."

"Thanks." She sighed. "I wish…"

"Trust me. We both do."

"Alfie, would you do me the kind favor of searching your room for my pet bug I seemed to have miss placed somewhere in your room," Patricia said calmly when we were eating dinner.

"WHAT!" yelled Alfie. "HOW COULD YOU TRIXIE! GET IT OUT OF THERE AT ONCE!"

"I couldn't help it. It just went in there! I don't want to go into your messy room," she said, cutting into her spaghetti.

"I WILL SO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Alfie yelled before marching away from the table and away into his room.

"How could you Patricia!" cried Mara.

"I didn't let a live bug in. It's Steve, my pet plastic spider. He just _crawled_ in there after school," Patricia said shortly.

"PATRICIA WILLIAMSON!" yelled Alfie from the hallway as he came back into the room holding up a giant spider. "I swear the next time you do anything—!"

"Alfie, it was a joke! You of all people should know that!" Patricia laughed.

"Not funny," he said, pouting in his chair.

"Is too!"

"NOT!"

I laughed and glanced over at Nina who was torn between laughing and telling them off or crying. I knew who they reminded her of. I saw it too. Xander and Aggie.

* * *

_"Mom!" called Aggie. "Xander took my shoes again!"_

_"I did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Not!"_

_"SHUT UP!" yelled Nina, laughing. "You'll give her another head ache. Mom, can me, Liv, and 'Laina go with Gran to the store?"_

_"Go before I yell at you too," she joked. _

_"Thanks Mom!" I yelled before grabbing my coat and following Nina down the stairs to the lobby where we were meeting Gran. _

_"Hello dears," she smiled. "You all look so grown up."_

_"Gran, you just saw us yesterday," laughed Liv. _

_"And the day before that," laughed Nina, coming out of a hug. _

_"And the day before that for a week," I laughed. She smiled at us all. _

_"Well, the food isn't going to wait forever. Come along dears, I thought we would eat dinner tonight at my house," she began, leading us to her car. "And then we could watch maybe some cartoons and then—"_

_"Gran, whatever you have planed will be wonderful," promised Olivia. She laughed and we got into her car. _

_"Dearies, why don't we split up in the store. Olivia, darling, can go with Elaina, and I can go with Nina and we'll get so much more done. How does that sound?" asked Gran sitting in the driver's side of the car and driving on the left side of the road towards the store. _

_"Great Gran," Olivia said from the passenger seat. "What do we need?"_

_"Oh the list is in my purse, you can just tear it in half and get that, then meet me at the register at 9:30, okay?"_

_"Sounds good Gran," she answered. _

_Livy and I found all of the stuff and we were waiting by the register when I saw it. The big flashing red sign. _

_I pulled on Livy's shirt. "Olivia, look at that," I said slowly, pointing. _

_She dropped the thing she had been holding. "Oh my God."_

**A/N: I would like to have a review, but thanks again to you those of you who have read the story. I know how you feel when authors beg for reviews, and I am joining their number. By all means just skip the review part...but please? See you wonderful lot sometime soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fenwick Street

**A/N: Thank you for everything the three of you (if I can manage to spell that)! You probably are skipping over this thingy. Go ahead. Read on. **

"I am really getting tired of this," said Amber, who was sitting across from the two of us. "There has got to be something going on!"

"There isn't. We're just tired," said Nina. Fabian looked unconvinced. Patricia smirked, shifting her weight onto her other foot. Amber looked over her magazine on celebs.

"Look, it's nothing, okay? We're fine," I said forcefully.

"I don't think you are, Elaina. Neither of you are," said Fabian stubbornly.

"Fabian, just stay out of it, please," whispered Nina.

"I can't," he whispered back, hugging her. I glanced over at Amber, daring her to shout 'Fabina!' Thankfully she didn't.

The next day as I was walking over from the house that Bobbie girl ran into me again.

"Sorry! So sorry!" she cried. "I'm just—hey you're that girl I ran into that one day, when we were both late for History."

I nodded. "Yea, I'm Elaina by the way." She smiled.

"Everything's changed so much! I mean, Mr. Fleming had a heart attack, Joy Mercer is gone. It's all so much to take in. What do you think?" she talked very rapidly.

"Err…yea, Bobbie, I've gotta go, Nina and Fabes are waiting for me. We've got science in like five minutes," I said quickly.

"I do too!" she cried enthusiastically.

"Oh, um, I guess you could come too then," I mumbled, walking towards the classroom.

"What do you say we do our homework in the library after school?"

I stared at her. "I have a lot to do. But maybe." She smiled brilliantly before taking her seat at the back of the room as I took the one next to Nina. "Oh Lord help me."

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Bobbie Wilson," I groaned taking out my books. She glanced back at her.

"She doesn't seem too bad."

"Yea well, she's really demanding."

"Give it a shot."

"Fine. If you hang out with Fabian more, without other people around."

She blushed. "Are you trying to get us together?"

"Would it be shameful if I said yes?"

"YES!"

"Then, yes."

"ELAINA ELEANOR MARTIN!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

"MISS MARTIN!" cried Mr. Sweet as he came in the room. "What on earth is the matter."

Nina blushed, sitting down again. "Elaina wouldn't give me my pencil," she lied.

"Fine," I grumbled, giving one of MY pencils to the jerk-head girl. Mr. Sweet sighed and began the very annoying lesson.

* * *

_"GRAN!" yelled Olivia, running through the store, holding my hand, trying to find Gran and Nina. "GRAN!" We finally found her in the produce section. "GRAN!"_

_She looked up from considering a jar of yogurt. "Yes Olivia?" she asked. _

_Olivia gasped for air. "Gran, the news! Fire! On Fenwick! The Hotel! It! Burned! Down!" Gran dropped the jar. _

_"Oh my Lord," she gasped. Nina stared at us with wide eyes. _

_"What's going on?" she asked. _

_"The hotel's burning," I whispered. _

_"But, Mom and Aggie, and Mark, and Xander!" she cried. _

_"I know sweetie, we can't do anything about it," whispered Gran._

_"Can we at least leave Gran?" asked Olivia. _

_Gran looked up. Her short hair looked grayer and her face looked more tired than I had thought before. "Yes, come on dears. To check out land we go!" She was trying to sound cheerful, but it wasn't happening. We all were worried sick out of our minds. What was going to happen now. It seemed as though my nine-year-old world was falling apart._

_After we were all in the car and we had driven to the hotel, a police lady stopped us. _

_"I'm sorry Ma'am but this is a closed area," she said to Gran. _

_"My daughter and some of her children were in there!" Gran protested. The lady looked at Olivia and the two of us in the backseat. _

_"Alright, but park here, then I'll take you closer. Just stick with me Mrs…?"_

_"Martin. Evelyn Martin. These are my grandchildren, Olivia, Nina, and Elaina," Gran explained. The lady nodded. _

_"Follow me please." We did. When I saw the building at first I thought it wasn't too bad. It was empty, a casing though. It was still burning. The raging fire was still coursing through the building. Gran glanced at us. Olivia was trying her best not to cry and Nina and I were already in tears. She turned to the lady. _

_"I think we should go. I live in a flat near here, I can take them home. You can call me, or drop by when you have any news of the people who were staying in the room number 7095. It is under the name of Merida Martin. She and her six children," Gran told the lady. The lady nodded. _

_"So you are filing a missing person's report for seven people?"_

_"No, only four. My daughter Merida, and her children, Xander Martin, Agatha Martin, and Marcus Martin. The other three are with me." The lady nodded. "Thank you."_

_"You are most welcome Mrs. Martin."_

_"Come along dearies! Let's go to Grandma's house!"As I turned away I saw a lady in white look towards us. She glared. I turned back to where the fire was. She looked at me and somehow I knew what she was saying. 'Give me the mask of Anubis before seven years or you will die seven times before you are loved.' I ran to where Nina and Gran were talking with Olivia. Tears were still fresh in my eyes._

_"Gran, we know what it is and what is happening," said Nina coldly. _

_"Of course dearie. Come on. To the car!" Olivia tried to smile, but I didn't. I was not going to smile because of what was happening. _

_Mother was gone. That much I knew. It was hopeless. They hadn't gotten anyone out of the building and it was still burning. It was anything but smile-worthy. _

_The four of us climbed into the car for the third time since we had left. Gran nervously tapped the wheel as Olivia, trying to occupy her mind tried to read the maps. Nina and I stared out the windows at the bustling city around us. _

_"Olivia, darling, would you care to look in the glove compartment for the paper?" asked Gran quietly one time when we were stopped in traffic. Olivia just nodded and looked around in the compartment until she held up a folded white paper. "Thank you dearie." Olivia nodded, letting her hand drop to her lap. Nina and I watched this with interest. _

_"What's that?" asked Nina. Gran shook her head. _

_"Mom's will," Olivia said quietly. I swallowed as did Nina. This wasn't going to be fun. _

_When we arrived at Gran's home she insisted that we all sit in the living room while she made cookies. The smells wafting through the rooms were so enchanting we all almost forgot what was going on across town. Gran hummed while she baked. Mixing the batter until it was done, she popped the sheet into the oven and came back into the living room. _

_"Okay sweets. Do you want to play any board games?" she asked. _

_Olivia looked at her from where she had been sitting staring out the window. Her normally vibrant green eyes were unmoving, the glow gone from her eyes. "Yes, Gran," she whispered. Gran left the room to get a game that Mom used to love to play. _

_So we played Monopoly until the cookies were done. As the game went on, we became a little more free, and more daring. Olivia ended up winning the game. _

_The phone rang and Gran got up to get it._

_"Livy!" cried Nina. "I wanna win!"_

_"Nina!" cried Olivia, laughing mocking her tone. "I don't wanna lose!"_

_"Guys!" I cried, mocking both of them. "I don't wanna argue!" All three of us broke out in giggles. Gran showed up behind us with the phone, she looked like laughing was the last thing on her mind._

_"Gran?" asked Olivia._

**A/N: Hey. I got the inspiration for the fire from a local fire in my town. It was freaky, even though I wasn't there. Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**A/N: Thank you for the review! And the follows! It means a lot to me! Now on with the story. I don't own this thing called house of Anubis. **

"MOM!" Nina yelled, waking up suddenly. I was screaming. Mr. Sweet looked over at us. We were drawing all the attention of the class. Nina had buried her head in her arms. I pressed closed my eyes, wishing away the dream.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mr. Sweet. Fabian glanced at both of us and Patricia looked worried.

"No," said Amber. "This is like the fifth time this has happened this week. I mean, all this screaming isn't good for ears you know."

I stood up. "Amber Millington!" I yelled. "Have you gone through what Nina and I have? NO! Have you listened to the voices? NO! Have you lost your parents? NO! Only when we go through what we have, will you then be able to tell us to stop screaming. You have no right." I threw my bag over my shoulder and stomped out of the room.

"Nina Martin!" called Mr. Sweet. I could feel the stares on my back.

I flipped around and said in a dead voice filled with hatred. "I am Elaina Martin. Get it right."

"I'll go get her!" called Patricia, rushing out the door after me. I kept walking until I reached the field in front of the school. I ran over to the tree and climbed it, looking over the field and at the old building of my school.

"Elaina?" called Patricia. I didn't answer. Patricia grumbled something and began to climb up the tree to join me. When she got up next to me, she put her arm around me. "Elaina, you can talk." I sniffed and shook my head. She wouldn't understand. She perused her lips and looked away from me. "You know, the first time my parents dropped me off here I was really jealous of Piper. She got to go to the amazing academy from musicians and I got to go to this dump. Then when my parents were all happy when she got an A on her first exam, and I did too, but they completely ignored me. I was pretty mad. I felt like I didn't—wasn't related to any of them." She paused to look over at me. "But then I took into account of all the littler things I got that she didn't. I got the parents year round for one thing, until they shipped me off to boarding school. Then I realized at Pipes' place they were all too focused on not losing, not failing to really spend any time with friends and I had the people in my house. Sure I thought Alfie and Jerome could use with some discipline, but it felt like your younger brother was hanging around. It just feels like a big happy family…granted with a few spats here and there, but really? That's what family's like. In the end, we're all together." I looked up at the branches and leaves above us.

"I stand by what I said," I muttered. "It's only memories. Too many to sort out."

"You could talk," offered Patricia. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"You know Patricia, I never would have put you down for the person that would—could be so social. You always seem like you don't care, and yet you really do." Patricia shrugged.

"Amber wears off on you," she laughed. I smiled a bit.

"I think Fabian and Nina should really kick it off," I muttered.

She grinned. "I agree fully. But they can't see that they both obviously like each other. I mean, all that stuttering, smiling, clear flirting, and awkward hugs…it's just obvious!"

"I know!" We both laughed for a bit until our laughter died down.

"Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Of course! I won't say anything to anyone," Patricia promised.

"An exchange. I tell you what the memories are, and you tell me your darkest secret," I said. She snorted and glared away.

"My darkest secret is that I like Eddie," she muttered.

"You're dating the bloke, not very secret," I said.

"Fine. My deepest secret is that I am afraid of feet," she groaned.

"Aww, that's so sweet! And smelly."

"You can't tell anyone!"

"You can't tell anyone either."

"I won't."

"Okay, well you know how we told the house that our parents died in a car crash? And that our Gran took care of us for a long time?" She nodded. "Well, that's not completely true. Our dad did die in a car crash when we were little. My mom was heartbroken. Aggie, Mark, Xander, Olivia, Nina, and I were all really scared of what would happen if Mom died too."

"Wait, you had more siblings than just Nina and Olivia?"

I nodded. "Dear sweet Agatha. Mischief Marcus, and Xylophonic Xander." I smiled a bit. "Well, our Gramps, Gran's husband, got sick when we were about nine and…it all went downhill from there." I couldn't say the rest. It was all still too fresh in my mind from the dreams.

"So these dreams, are memories?" I nodded.

Patricia considered me before putting an arm around my shoulders and hugging me. "Just so you know, I'm here for you, yea? I wouldn't give up on you, Nina, or the quest, yea? Just stick with us will you Elaina?" I looked up at her clear green eyes.

"Patricia, you can't tell anyone that I told you. Not even Nina, or Olivia. You can't act differently, you can't talk differently. Please just stay with me on this," I begged.

"Okay, I will," she promised.

"Thank you Patricia." I stared back at the school. "I thought you were mean to me and Nina when we first came, but now you don't seem too bad. I actually consider you one of my best friends now."

"Thanks Newbie," laughed Patricia.

"Welcome Williamson," I smiled.

We sat there for awhile until Patricia said, "Thanks Ella, for saving me from Science." I laughed and smiled. "So you aren't going to yell at me for calling you Ella?"

"No, it's just Elaina without the 'e' that strikes a hard point." I laughed. "But you're welcome Trixie."

"Did one of your siblings call you that?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yea. Aggie. Dear young Agatha." I sighed. "She had blonde hair that was so curly I swear it was a knot. Her eyes were so deep for a six year old. I was just amazed at how amazing her eyes could be. They…they looked a bit like yours."

"Mine?"

"Yea. That same sort of, royal affect." I cocked my head. A smile touched my lips. "It all seems so different now. Even Victor seems more…helpful and less against us. You know what I mean?"

"I've noticed that too," muttered Patricia.

I noticed some people coming out of the front of the school. "People are coming," I pointed out. They were coming towards us. "We should leave…"

"No, let's stay. It's only Nina and Fabian," Patricia whispered.

"Let's hope they don't look up," I whispered and we both settled in for a good long wait.

"Nina! Look, you can tell me what's going on! Have I ever told one of your secrets?" asked Fabian, running up after Nina, who had sat against the tree.

"Fabian, you aren't helping."

"Please Nina! Just tell me."

"I can't Fabes, I promised!"

"To who?"

"My remaining sisters," muttered Nina, she clamped a hand to her mouth once she realized what she had said. "Oh geese I shouldn't have said that."

Fabian sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "So you had other siblings other than Olivia and Elaina? Did you have any brothers?" She didn't look at him. "Okay. Fine. Err… How old are you?"

I glanced over at Patricia, she was grinning. I suppressed laughter.

"I'm sixteen," Nina answered dully.

"Is Elaina your twin?"

"Yes." I could almost hear the eye roll.

"Do you live with your Gran?"

"No. I live with Nancy." Patricia looked over at me. I paled. Nina was going to tell him, and Patricia at the same time—without knowing it.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"They weren't dreams."

"What were they?"

"Memories."

"Of what?"

She glared at him. "Nothing you need to know about."

"Nina, please, just work with me here," pleaded Fabian.

"Sorry."

"Nina! You can't tell him!" I shouted. Patricia, slapped her hand over my mouth.

Nina and Fabian looked up to see us. Nina laughed, Patricia and I froze, and Fabian looked nervous.

"Would you two get down from there before you fall?" called Fabian, the worry-wart as ever. I laughed.

"What does this make you nervous?" I asked, standing up, making sure I had a good firm grip on a branch. I leaned back so I was hanging out over the edge of the branch. Patricia laughed.

"Elaina!" cried Nina, standing up, laughing. "Please for Fabian's health, get down!"

"Never!" I called, smiling.

"Come on 'Laina!" she yelled, teasingly. "I wanna read a book!" Suddenly her facial features went blank. As did mine. I could feel my muscles go dead.

I heard myself answer. "Aggie, you can wait five minutes until Mark is done."

She answered slowly, as if on autopilot, "But I want the book now."

"Aggie, you can wait. See I'll even play a game with you."

"Story," she answered, her voice dead.

"Aggie," I groaned. "Look I'll tell you a story, if you wait until Mark comes!"

"Okay!"

"Once upon a time in a far off land lived a girl. She was as beautiful as the sun and moon put together. She always had a lot of work to do, but she did one thing to keep her mind off of her hard work," I said.

"She sang," Nina said quietly.

"And one day she met a boy from the village. He loved her from the moment he saw her. And she never was heard from again."

"But why?"

"Because Aggie, that's how life is sometimes," I sighed.

"Wait," said Fabian. "Who is this Aggie? And the Mark?"

"Elaina?" asked Patricia, her voice sounded far away. I felt myself, feel sleepier.

"Trixie, I'm going to faint," I muttered, before I felt myself black out.

**A/N: What just happened? Will Elaina be alright? What was it with the two of them repeating a memory out loud? What does it mean? Find out tomorrow! Please Review! THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Day of Sorrow

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far! My heart goes out to you! There are about Twelve chapters in all so this story is about half-way over. Thank you again for reading this story and thanks for all the support. Even if you don't review or follow or whatever, it really makes my day just knowing that people out there are reading this. THANK YOU ALL!**

**I do not own House of Anubis. If I owned the sky I would own House of Anubis, I do not own the sky either. In fact I don't think anyone owns the sky...Anyway, on with the story!**

wouldn't be the first day that I was missing them. Missing anyone really. It was especially painful that day. The first day of the month of November. It was a big date in our family. Huge in fact. Like it stood for something, well I guess it did, but it stood for more than that. Much more.

It had been our parent's wedding day, Olivia's birthday, Aggie's birthday, and Mark's half birthday. It always seemed that the first day of the month always haunted me. Like a ghost or a memory I couldn't get rid of. I had often wished that Nina and I weren't twins. We would be almost different people with two different ages with two different birthdays, with two different…everything. It would be completely different. But we weren't. We were stuck with the same birthday. The same everything it seemed like.

"Ella, would you pass the juice?" asked Patricia from next to me.

I was pulled out of my stewing by the red-head Brit. Great. Just the way to kick off the most important day in the year. Besides my birthday. Or Christmas. Or Easter. Or a bunch of other hols.

"Ella?" asked Patricia. "Are you okay?"

I looked up. Stupid, stupid old me. I was dazing out again. I really needed to stop doing that. She probably thought I was crazy by that time. I mean, a girl is sitting right next to you and she doesn't even pay attention to you. Thrilling. Brilliant. Amazing. Wow. I'm doing it again.

"Elaina?" asked Mara from across the table. "Patricia's asking you something."

I glanced up at her. If I answered now, Patricia would think I was being rude to her, and only her. That wouldn't do, I had just yesterday told her I considered her my best friend. That was kind of huge in my book. Huge. Humongous. I really need to go somewhere to get a new brain as mine seems to be malfunctioning at this given day, at this given time. I really need to work on my homework, wait where did that come from? Maybe it came from the Aliens! Great, now I sound like Alfie. What is Patricia doing waving her spoon in front of me like that? Oh! She's trying to get my attention…bother, it's off doing whatever it's doing with whatever. Wow, my thoughts are really bad today. Sleep sounds good.

"Nina! Get your sister into line!" cried Patricia. Nina glanced up. "Oh don't you just stare at me too!"

"I'm not going to. I'm just trying to get to what she's thinking," muttered Nina. Fabian glanced over at her.

"You can do that?" he asked. She nodded, face still contorted in concentration.

"Oh my geese Elaina! Is this what you call a mind!" cried Nina, finally breaking through.

I looked over at Nina. Her hair was prettier than mine. Her eyes really did sparkle. She and Fabes looked so good together, hell now I'm sounding like Amber. Who next? Fabian? Actually there is a nine percent chance that I will end up thinking like Fabian—NO. Just stop yourself brain! Can't you think normally? _No. _Why not? _I'm your brain._ And that's suppose to be an insult. _Basically._ You are such a moron brain!

I felt Nina get up and walk over to me. She bent down to my level and whispered, "I know how you feel about today. Everyday too. Believe me, it haunts me just as much as it haunts you. Please, for me, will you at least try to be here today? Tonight I won't stop you. Just right now, can you try? I'm trying. I want to be like you right now, unmoving, thinking about all of the things that have happened to us. Thinking about life with Liv. Thinking about what we can do next in this house. Thinking about the quest. All of it. But we can't. If we both fell silent, then they would wonder. They are already wondering. So please Elaina. For Aggie. For Mark. For Xander. For Mom. For Gran." I looked at her carefully. Deciding my options.

I sighed. "Fine, Neens, but for only you," I muttered. She smiled and sat back down. I turned to Patricia. "Sorry Trixie, I was just thinking." She stared at me and held out her hand for the juice. I handed it to her and got up. "I think I'll head over early today." I swung my bag over my shoulders and walked out of the house.

I could hear my footsteps fall on the gravel with each step I took. I reminded me of where I was. Who I was. And who I had lost. Why did today have to be so bloody annoying!? Now I'm sounding like Patricia. Great!

"ARGH!" I yelled kicking stones across the path. I fell to my knees, silently crying. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME!" I screamed. I saw some seventh graders on the other side of the field stare at me and walk quickly away. No doubt it would be out by lunch time that there was an insane pair of twins on campus. Bugger them. I hear footsteps behind me and I flung myself around. Seeing who it was I turned away again. "Go away," I yelled.

They didn't listen. They came up behind me and hugged me carefully.

"Elaina, it's okay. What' happen? I'm right here," said the girl, her voice was British, of course. That's all they were over here. I tried to push her away from me.

"Patricia, it's none of your business!"

"Look, Elaina Eleanor Martin. You are brave, I can see that. And if you're on the ground sobbing your eyes out, something must be seriously wrong. What is it?" I glared at her.

"Look, it's just that today carries a lot of weight," I muttered. Patricia considered me.

"Well, I'm right here if you need anything," she said, sitting down in the grass about ten feet away. She looked out onto the grounds. I glared at them.

Alfie and Jerome raced passed, laughing and yelling. I glared at them too.

"How can everyone be so happy when people are gone from the world?" I asked. Patricia sighed.

"My Grandfather died a few years ago. I thought the same thing. But then I realized that it was a good thing that he died. He wasn't suffering anymore. And it all seemed to click into place. People need to die. For the sake of others around them. If you never let them go, you'll never be friends with other people." Patricia sighed. "You really bring out the best in me Elaina." I laughed hollowly.

"I try," I smiled slightly.

"Alfie got a face full of pancakes," said Patricia, "right after you left. Curtsey of Jerome."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Really," she promised.

"Oh my geese," I muttered.

"Elaina?" asked Nina, coming up behind me with Fabian.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Good, you're talking. Can we talk?" she asked.

"We are," I answered. She glared.

"You know what I mean."

"Yea," I said. "What is it?"

"In private!" she hissed.

'Brains stupid!' I yelled at her in my brain.

'I didn't think of that,' she said.

'See I'm the genius.'

"Can we talk later?" I asked.

Nina considered me. "Yea. Of course El." She began to walk away when something possessed me to yell, "NINA! REMEMBER!" And we both were flung into the past.

* * *

_"Gran?" asked Olivia again. Gran sat quietly down next to the three of us. She looked as though she were trying to find the right words to explain something._

_She took a deep breath and closed her eyes really slowly. When she opened them she looked at each one of us quickly before opening her mouth. "It was the bobby, or policewoman, from the hotel. She called to say something. I shouldn't be the one to say this, but I guess it's in my power now. Olivia, could I have the paper?" she asked quietly. Olivia stared at her, but pulled out the paper and gave it to Gran. She opened it carefully, her eyes skimmed the page briefly before looking up at us. "That's what I thought. Nina, Elaina, and Olivia, I'm sorry to say but your mother is gone."_

_Gone? That one word. The word of pain. Tears slipped through my lashes and fell like the water that could have saved them on to the fake money._

_"Are Aggie, Mark, and Xander too?" asked Olivia._

_Gran nodded. More tears fell._

_Aggie, dear Agatha. The youngest girl. She was so full of life, it felt wrong for her to be gone, just like that._

_Mark, goofy Marcus. The youngest boy. He was so funny, it felt wrong to laugh, for the thought of him._

_And Xander, dear Xander. The Eldest boy. The smart alack. The nerd. The lovable nerd._

_All gone._

_And Mom. With her red hair, blue eyes, and smiles and kisses and hugs and cakes and everything about her._

_Gone. Dead._

_Gran looked up at us, we were all crying I am sure. "I'm sorry," she whispered._

_"Who are we staying with?" asked Olivia._

_"Me, I'm your new guardian," she said._

_Olivia nodded silently and got up and sat down next to the window. It was raining now. Like the heavens were weeping for the loss like us. We all joined her. On the street below I saw the lady in white staring up at our apartment. I thought not to bring it up._

_"Are we staying here?" asked Nina._

_"It's up to you. With George gone, we could move back to your house in America, or stay here, it's up to you," she said._

_The three of us looked at each other. "Where will they be buried?" asked Olivia quietly. She wasn't crying nearly as much as the rest of us. She was a rock. A strong point in my life. I let the tears flow. I was the river._

_"Here," Gran answered. "Merida said she wanted to be buried wherever she died. That's here. I think we'll burry them up north a bit more, outside of town, in the country. We all just nodded._

_"Do you want to go back?" she asked. I nodded. Nina nodded. Olivia nodded._

_"It's where home is," I said quietly. "But can we find a different city and house?"_

_Gran looked sadly at me. "Yes, dear. But I don't know about a new town." I sighed and looked out on the gray town. The wet, rainy gray town. What was the point of life now?_

**A/N: Beware, I wrote the major part of this while half asleep so don't think that it's so amazing, trust me, it's not. But anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7: Is This Real?

**A/N: I got the idea for some of this from another story, so if you recognize some things, it's probably not mine. Just saying.**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

**And dear anyone who thought/thinks I am British, let me put this straight-I AM AMERICAN! Sorry if you thought I was whatever, but I am not whatever you thought I was (unless you thought I was American). Sorry, just had to put that straight. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far! It really makes my day to see the numbers climbing. I can't be sure if I'll have the time tomorrow to update, but I will try. So hope you all enjoy the next installment of Tears of Red. **

What was I doing standing on stage sitting next to Fabian for? He was my best friend. And I knew my sister had a crush on him. My twin sister! And now I was supposed to be in love with him.

"Mr. Winkler!" I complained. "This isn't logical! I mean, we hardly know each other!"

He laughed. "Miss Martin, I have seen you two hang out around after school, don't try and pull lies on me!"

"But…" my eyes were wide with fear. "But…" I glanced over at Nina. Oh, the perfect idea. "I'm not Elaina! I'm Nina! Elaina's suppose to play this part!"

Mr. Winkler focused on me. Nina stared at me. Fabian looked over at me, unsure of what to say, I think he could tell us apart by now. Amber watched carefully. "Why didn't you say so?" he asked, turning to Nina. "Elaina, get up there and shine!" Nina bit her lip nervously, and looked over at me. I nodded my approval and handed her my script. She took it with shaking hands. She stared at it as she read it.

"Start please, we haven't all day!" Mr. Winkler demanded. Nina looked up at me. I could see the fear in her eyes. She jumped up.

"I can't do this," she muttered. "I'm too nervous. Nina, would you please." I stared at her. She was passing this up.

"Hurry up you two!" Mr. Winkler cried.

We both glared at him. "Shut up," we said at the exact same time. Nina walked down from the stage as I walked up. Fabian looked behind me to see my custom braid. He raised an eyebrow.

"In the meadows far across the land, lives a story to be told," I began. I could hear my voice echo through the silent students. "That story is of me and a young man that was here." I looked sadly away from Fabian.

"Oh Moorchild, moorchild!" he called out. "I wish upon thee news!" I turned to him, making my face twist into happiness.

"What is it o, Treeman?" I asked.

"My news for thee is—" his voice faltered. "—is that the man you love is still alive."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really!?"

"Aye, and he stands before you," Fabian said. I tried to grin like I cared, but I couldn't find it in myself to care about this boy. I hugged him instead of the written kiss.

"Good, good," said Mr. Winkler when we broke apart, he mounted the stage and threw an arm around both of us. I shrugged it off. "Do any of you have any words of advice for Fabian and Nina?" he asked.

"Kiss her!" yelled Alfie. Fabian, glared at him, then glanced over at Nina.

"Actually Mr. Winkler, I'm Elaina," I said. "Braided Elaina." I held up my braid. He laughed.

"You both are fine actors Miss Martin."

I glared at him. "Don't talk to me." I pushed him farther away.

"Look, Elaina, I'm sorry for what I did, but Olivia—"

"You are not privileged to speak her name," said Nina, glaring at him. "You gave up that right when you did what you did."

"Look, both of you! I'm sorry for what I did! I can't help it! He told me too!" he shouted. Nina joined my side. The whole class looked at the three of us. Fabian stared at us from behind the teacher.

"You sound like a two year old hiding behind his father," I sneered.

"I couldn't disobey him! If I did he would have killed me!" he shouted.

"That's no reason to kidnap your own girlfriend," Nina growled. He paled. The class gasped. Fabian's eyes twitched between the three of us, trying to figure it out.

"I didn't want to!"

"You could have told us," whispered Nina. It sounded as though she had yelled because of how silent it was. "If someone told me they would kill me unless I kidnapped Fabian, I would tell him. And then we'd figure something out." I glanced over at Nina, her face looked like stone.

"Look, leave me out of this," Fabian muttered.

"It was an example," I told him before returning my gaze to Mr. Winkler. "Jason, why did you do it?"

"I already told you! He forced me to!"

"That is no reason," glowered Nina.

"What's going on here?" asked a familiar voice from the doorway. It was Olivia. She stared at Mr. Winkler. "What the hell is he doing here?" She ran up the stairs and pushed him away from us and pinned him against a wall. "If you touch any one hair of any one child in this school, I will personally see to it that you are disposed of in the most painful way possible," she growled.

The class was amazed. Amber was watching with her mouth hanging open. Mara had a concerned look on her face. Jerome and Alfie were too shocked to do anything. Patricia's gaze kept flicking between Jerome, me, and my sisters. Mick was eating a banana he had gotten from somewhere. Fabian was next to Nina. Nina was watching Olivia and Mr. Winkler.

"Olivia, if you would please get off me," Mr. Winkler began calmly.

"Jason, if you would please stop being an arse," Olivia mocked his tone until she got to the last word.

"Look, Olivia, sweet, please, I only did it because of my father—" he began.

"Yea, and all I ever did was…" her voice dropped in volume so only Nina, Fabian, and I could hear, "…ask for a kind boyfriend. My father hated you and your father, did that stop me? No, because I thought we were in love and above our parents. But no, you had to wreck everything I had built and make it fall on me." She pushed him away.

He stood there, shocked at his ex. "Look, Olivia, if I could do it over again I would change what I did!"

"You should have realized that I meant more than that before you went waltzing off to dear old daddy," she retorted, sneering.

He looked flustered. Then he reached out, grabbed her arm, and kissed her on the lips. Olivia punched him in the gut. "That was for before." She slapped his face. "That was for your father." She wacked him on the head. "That was for that." Then she took everyone by surprise and kissed him. "And that was for you." She then walked away from him. She saw the class. She didn't even blink an eye at the fact that she had just hit and kissed their teacher. Mr. Winkler looked as though he wasn't going to come 'round for a few days.

"What are you studying?" she asked Nina.

"Acting."

"Then act! Make groups…How much time is left in the lesson?"

"An hour and a half," called a boy.

"Make groups of three. Make a script and come back to me within forty minutes." They stared at her. "What? I have a degree in acting, physiology, mathematics, and music. Get crackin'!" she yelled. The class started to form groups. She turned to us three.

"Wonderful job by the way Elaina," she said. "Great acting. Though it was clear that you had no feeling for the boy. Fabian was it?" She looked at Fabian closely. "Good eye Neens. Now, we need to talk." Fabian started to back away but she shook her head. "Stay boy, if I'm right you probably know too much already." Nina flushed.

"I had to tell someone!" she defended.

"I understand. I told him," she jerked a finger at Mr. Winkler. "So Elaina, who did you tell?" She looked out on the class. Patricia was staring at us. "Ah…her is it? The red-head?" I nodded.

"Patricia," I muttered. Olivia smiled.

"Patricia, can we talk?" she called out. Patricia slowly walked up to the stage.

"Yea?"

"We have some things to explain. To both of you," Olivia said.

The five of us sat down on the stage, ignoring the whimpering Mr. Winkler.

"As you both probably know, we are orphans," began Olivia. "Our father died in a car crash and our mother died in a large fire." She took a deep breath. "We were lucky to survive. Our two brothers and younger sister all perished in the fire with our mother. They were buried here in England not too far away. We then moved back to America. When we came back here for some summers sometimes. One year when I was sixteen, I dated him. Yes, he lived in America. It was his senior year, and he was an exchange student from England. We clicked and decided to go on a date. After awhile I started to tell him things. Until our parents came up.

"At first I told him what I had told everyone else. Our father and mother were dead and we lived with our Gran. But something made me want to trust him so I told him the truth. Our father in fact what one of the main associates of the enemy. And his father was the main associate of the spies against them," explained Olivia.

"But your father died in a car crash!" said Fabian.

"No, that was the cover story. It was best if it looked as though he were dead, so we weren't targeted. He didn't tell us anything at all. Only that he was alive and worked for them. Gran wasn't too proud, but she was aware that he didn't have a choice, because otherwise we all would have died. Then when Jason here came along I thought I had fallen in love for the last time. Then he told his father who he was dating," she glared over at Jason.

"He took me on a date under the pretense of going to a movie, but instead he kidnapped me. I was ransomed to them for some million dollars. Dad had threatened to kill himself and burn all his work unless they got me back and didn't kill or hurt me in anyway. They couldn't lose the main strategist for their side so they did. They got the money and got me. They then raided the camp and got the money back. I was sent home under guard and Gran sent me to fighting classes," she said, coming to an end. "And here we are. With a grudge on our hands." Patricia looked coldly over at Jason.

"To think I trusted him!" she said. "Wait, I can trust him, no I can't. Argh!" She thrust her hands into her hair in frustration. "I can't trust him. But not for that reason."

"Now I get most of what you guys were saying," Fabian said carefully.

"Yea. It would make more sense," I said.

When the final group had gone, Olivia went up. "That was great everyone. You can really see how much you guys are improving. Great job Alfie at being in love with Amber. Nice play on words Susan. And a wonderful, wonderful job to Elaina and Fabian. The only critic I could have is that I could see that you didn't believe it completely. You have to believe in the character to so your audience believes it. Even if it means kissing your best friend who you know loves your sister." Fabian blushed madly, as did Nina. I stared at her. "So do you want to give it another go before class runs out?" I looked over at Fabian. He looked over at me.

"No," we both said immediately.

She smiled. "Ah…well, class dismissed!" The class got up and moved out of the room quickly, dying to get home and change out of the uniform.

"Who gave you the right to order around my class?" asked Mr. Winkler.

"You did when you failed to get up after I kissed you," Olivia answered smoothly. "Come on you four, let's go to the house."


	8. Chapter 8: Bother Twins

**A/N: Thank you all for all the reads and reviews! I love you guys so much! And if you don't understand anything in the below, I just made up the stuff about twins, savvy? Okay, I should stop typing and do some homework, but really who wants to do that stuff anyway? **

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS...add that to the things I don't own...Harry Potter, the world (good thing there)...the school, my math book, my room...**

I guess it was strange. To see Olivia admit so much in front of complete strangers who she only trusted because we trusted them. That took major trust on her part. I chewed on my lip as I tried to read my book on Grecian Mythology. It was interesting, but the conversation Nina and Fabian were having upstairs was more interesting. Unluckily whenever Nina was around Fabian, sometimes her mental controls broke down and I could hear everything thought and all of their words.

Now, we could hack into each other's brains. Like that one time when Nina wanted to see what I was thinking. It wasn't all that pleasant on either sides, but sometimes it had to be done.

But we could also send a distress signal to each other. And for some reason, Nina's signal kept going off. It was like an unknown connection. That was the trouble. Our brains wouldn't let us ignore the conversation of the other if they were in trouble. Damn.

I slammed the book shut, surprising Mara who was sitting across from me. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Sorry, just a bit confused about something," I explained.

"Oh, is it school related?" she asked, her chocolate eyes filled with concern.

"No," I shook my head. "More like Nina's troubles with Fabian."

"How does that effect you?" she asked, moving over to beside me.

"Well, we're twins so it effects me like it effects her," I said shrugging.

Her brow wrinkled. "I've never understood twins. I mean, are all of the telepathic? Or is that just some?"

"I honestly don't know Mara," I sighed. I covered my head with my arms, drawing my knees up so they were next to my chest. Tears slipped down my face. "It's all too much." She rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"Elaina," she checked to make sure I had the braid, "look, it's okay. Everything will be alright!" She tried to smile, but I could see through it. She knew nothing was okay.

"You are a horrible actor," I laughed through my tears. She grinned slightly.

"I knew that already," she smiled. She paused. "Elaina, what is your connection to him, Mr. Winkler?" I stared at her.

"Nothing. It's not important." I stood up and left the room. She could be so naïve sometimes, without knowing it at all. It was painful almost, to watch her. She reminded me of Aggie so much. They way she would cock her head to the side when she wanted something, or how she would study something for hours on end, just to figure out how it worked. When I reached my door, I opened it and walked in. Nina was there, guess what? Kissing Fabian. I just made them blush brilliantly.

I rolled my eyes. I guess they expected me to put up a big fuss about them finally getting together.

"Sorry," I muttered, "wasn't thinking." I walked to the door before saying, "By the way, nice going you two. And Nina, next time, please try not to broadcast you thoughts to me. It gets a bit annoying when I find my brain full of rubbish about how cute Fabian looks. Not that he isn't good looking but, there is a certain point where it gets annoying." Nina blushed as did Fabian. "By the way Fabes, good job." I left the room before either of them could say a word. I felt the connection to Nina fall away and for once I was a bit sad. I couldn't hear what they were saying now. Or doing. Now that was annoying. Listening to them kiss from Nina's point of view. Bit Romanic fluffiness. I had a sudden thought. It would take some effort though.

I plowed into Nina's mind and planted a thought in her head. "I've known forever. I won't tell." I felt her nod and I closed the link between us again.

Walking back downstairs I was met by a frantic Amber and an annoyed Patricia.

"I can't find Fabian and Nina anywhere!" Amber cried, running around the hallway, looking in the umbrella stand.

"Amber, think about it, would Fabian and Nina fit in an umbrella stand?" asked Patricia.

"Um…no…" said Amber slowly.

"I dunno where they would be," I muttered before pushing past them to the common room. Wow. I sound pretty British for an American. Crazy.

As I walked in I saw Alfie and Jerome look up. They walked towards me. Oh no they didn't. I immediately turned on my heel and walked out of the room, only to be swept off my feet, literally, by Jerome and Alfie. They pulled me back into the common room and sat me down on the couch.

"What do you want!" I insisted.

"Answers," answered Alfie.

"So talk," said Jerome. They towered above me like buildings. I looked at both of them and laughed.

"About what?" I asked.

"About my teddy bear!" cried Alfie.

"Not now Alfie," said Jerome, hitting his friend on the head. "No, Elaina, we have a favor to ask."

"What is this favor?" I asked.

"To get—" began Jerome.

"Sorry, if it has anything to do with getting someone together with someone else, I can't help you. I'm rubbish at that sort of thing," I said. His face fell. I smirked. "Now if you would please give me some personal space, it'd be much appreciated." They nodded and backed away a bit. Suddenly the world went black.

* * *

_It was a summer day and we were back in England for the holidays. Gran always insisted on coming. It was our present to her almost, except we did spend any money on one or two meals. That was all she allowed us, and that was after a lot of fighting. I was fourteen almost fifteen, five years and a half years older than when I had last been in England. It felt like I was treading in forbidden territory. Olivia had told me that it would be alright, everything would be okay. Nina had cried along with me. Liv, being of the age of eighteen and a half hadn't told us off for crying like so many others. She just comforted us and waited until we were done crying our eyes out._

_It always seemed like it was raining whenever we were in England. Liverpool, London, Buckingham, anywhere. It was just raining. I felt like it be something else to be back in England, but it wasn't. Gran had always said it was a home in a home. I never got it. I did now. It was simply that's where you belonged and it was simple._

_But nothing was simple these days. That fall Nina was applying for a scholarship to some boarding school here in England and Gran wanted to come back just for the kicks. I supported Nina, but it always felt like I got the back seat, the left out place._

_I was jolted back to the present by Nina poking me in the back. "Elaina, come on, Gran promised us that she would do something special for our fourteenth birthday!" Nina cried, pulling me up from the couch in Gran's old apartment. I smiled, trying to look like I was interested. When her words finally got into my thick skull I actually brightened up a bit._

_"Good news my dears," called Gran from the kitchen to were Nina was dragging me. "Elaina is going to!" Nina beamed and hugged me so tightly I dunno how I managed to breathe._

_"If you get off her, she'll be able to go with you," joked Olivia who was entering her first year in collage the U. S. She smiled at the two of us._

_"Now, what do you want on your cake?" asked Gran._


	9. Chapter 9: The Time of Fate

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have kept with this story up to now! Thank you all! I really appreciate it!**

**Sometimes, I really hate school. You can ignore that sentance if you like...Anyway, on with the story, thanks for reading, and if you have to time, please press the shiny review button on the bottom, it would be much obliged. Thank you. And have a good night/day!**

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

"Elaina?" asked Jerome, waving a hand in front of my face. "Elaina Martin? What the-!?"

I screamed before realizing where I was. I stared at his face. It looked confused and muddled.

"What's the matter?" asked Mara coming in the room. She saw me huddled on the couch, cowering away from the human species. "Elaina what's the matter?" she cried running over. I hugged my knees and looked up at her, watching the way her eyes glistened in the light.

I scooted away from her. "I'm fine," I muttered.

"No, you're not. Jerome, go get Nina," she ordered.

"No," I cried, just as Jerome was about to leave the room. "She's busy. Get Patricia."Jerome raised an eyebrow but went anyway.

"Why Patricia?" asked Mara.

I didn't answer, just stared at the wall across from me.

"Jerome this better not be a prank!" cried Patricia coming in the room. Her eyes widened when she saw me sitting on the couch looking small and alone. "Elaina! What's going on!"

I shivered, hugging myself with my arms. "Can I talk to you alone?" I asked quietly. Patricia glared at Jerome and Mara. Jerome sneered and walked out of the room. Mara looked worriedly between the two of us before leaving. Patricia sat down next to me and faced me with her knees to her chest and in-between the two of us.

"What happened?" she asked carefully.

I took a breath. "I haven't been honest with you Patricia. I should have. Nina told Fabian and…I didn't tell you the whole truth." Someone came in the room.

"Sorry, are you two bonding or something? I was just coming down here to go to bed," muttered Fabian. I looked up at him with sad eyes. Patricia looked between us before raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, it's fine. Actually, sit down. How much do you know?" I asked him as he sat down on my other side.

"Nothing really except the fire and what Olivia told us," he answered.

"Wait, there was a fire?" asked Patricia. I shook my head and turned back to Fabian.

"Did she tell you about Aggie? Or Mark? Or Xander?" I asked. He slowly shook his head.

"Okay. This is great. Leave it to me to tell them eh, Nina?" I asked. Patricia looked over at Fabian as if to say, 'Is she going mad?' "No, Patricia, I am not going mad," I muttered. "As much as it may seem, I am not going mad."

'Shut up Major Fail,' I heard in my brain.

"Ah…good. Nina is finally deciding to join us," I said, smiling and leaning back into the couch.

"Hey guys, hey loser," said Nina, coming in the room and flopping down on the couch across from ours.

"Cupcake face," I shot back.

"Whoa, did we miss something here?" asked Fabian, pointing back in forth from us.

"Nah, we're this way normally," muttered Nina. "Anyway, you wanted me Elaina?"

"We have to explain. All of it."

"What?" asked Nina. "You have got to be kidding me! The last time that happened it was Olivia's fault and look where that stands! It's come back to haunt us!" she shouted jumping up. "We can't just tell anyone our secrets, if we did, then the whole world would know! How can we trust Patricia?!"

"How can we trust Fabian?" I tossed back.

"He was a good friend from the beginning," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Surely you noticed that!"

"I did! But sometimes friends come later. Sometimes the ones at the beginning are bad eggs." I stood up too.

"Yea well Patricia isn't much better! She was working for Rufus!"

"Hey, look, I didn't know what he wanted!" cut in Patricia.

"Stay out of this," I said, holding up a hand. "Nina, you don't get it do you. What this lady has done to our lives. She has wrecked us to the point where she has us arguing amongst ourselves. We can't do that! We have to be strong Nina!"

"Elaina, I just feel really bad about telling them," she said sadly.

"They already know too much."

"They let them stay that way."

"It's better to know that you're going to die and why then just knowing you're going to die," I said coldly.

"It's better to die in comfort."

"It's better to die in truth!"

"ARGH!" she screamed tearing her fists through her hair. "ELAINA MARTIN I SWEAR YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!" she shouted but plunging into the couch to stare at us.

I breathed out. "Now that that's settled—"

"What is going on?" asked Patricia. "Why are you talking about death?"

"It was an example Patricia," muttered Nina, glaring at the ceiling.

I glared at her before turning back to speaking, "I assume that you're going to make me tell them?" She remained silent. "Of course," I sighed. And so I started to explain. About our family, about our dad's fake death and funeral, about the fire, about the summer in England when we first got excepted.

"And then it happened," said Nina slowly and quietly. We all turned to her.

"What happened?" asked Fabian.

"Gran—" I murmured before, as usual, the world went black.

* * *

_"Elaina! Gran's coming to get us at the end of term!" cried Nina, jumping on me. _

_"Really!?" I asked. _

_"Yea! Of course!" she said happily. _

_Just then the door opened to a very somber Olivia. She swallowed. _

_"Olivia! You're here too!" cried Nina, jumping on her too. "Is Gran in the car!?" Olivia looked at me. _

_"You know don't you?" asked Olivia. "What happened?" _

_"What?" asked Nina. "What does Elaina know?"_

_"Can we move this conversation to somewhere a little more private?" asked Olivia. We nodded and took her out onto the grounds. _

_"What is going on?!" demanded Nina. _

_"Look Nina, I'm sad to say this, but Gran died last night in a great fire at the hotel," stated Olivia, tears running down her face. _

_"WHAT!?" she yelled. She flopped down on the ground. "How did you get out?"_

_"I was out looking for a present for her birthday. Then I saw the screen like before," she said, sitting next to Nina. _

_"So we're the three Martin girls?" I asked._

_"The three Martin girls," confirmed Olivia. We sat in silence for awhile before Olivia said, "We've got a new Mom. Her name's Nancy. She lives back in the U. S. I called her last night to tell her what happened. She told us not to worry and that she would sort everything out. Since I'm of age here and in America, I don't actually need a legal guardian. So…Yea. But she told me not to worry. She would still think of me as a daughter even though, legally, I won't be. Don't ask me any questions as I don't know much."_

_We both stared at her. Nina looked at me. "I wish we were of age."_

_"No you don't silly, than we wouldn't be able to pay for college."_

_"What about Dad?" asked Nina._

_Olivia looked at both of us. "I've been in touch. He says he's going to send us money to pay for college here in England." She glanced at the grass. "He also told me that he is going to come to Gran's funeral in two days. Apparently he really threatened them this time. He told me he probably couldn't do this again. So please, for the sake of our family, can we just try and get along?"_

_"We can try," I said coldly._

_"Try very hard," muttered Nina._

_Olivia smiled. "That's wonderful. Don't you want to tell the others?"_

_"No, not yet. I don't want any attention," I said. Nina nodded. _

_"We already have enough of that," she murmured. _

_"But how are you going to get out of school?" she asked. _

_"Tell Victor," said Nina. Olivia nodded and got up and walked away. "How did you know Gran was dead?"_

_"It came to me in a dream last night. The white lady. The one from a few years back," I said. "She told me another was dead and if we didn't do as she wanted another would die." Nina considered me. _

_"You know, I am getting really tired of ladies in flowy dresses." I laughed and we started to walk back to the house._

* * *

"Let me guess, another memory?" asked Patricia, when we woke up screaming. Nina nodded.

After blinking a few times I looked at Fabian and Patricia. "Look you two, there's one last part to our story." I was about to tell them before Victor burst in yelling, "Get to bed!" We nodded and went our separate ways until tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10: The White Fire

**A/N: I assume most of you are skipping this and reading. Go ahead. Just read at the bottom. **

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

"So, are you going to tell us the rest today?" asked Patricia when she cornered me in the bathroom in the morning.

"Yes, Patricia, I promise that we will," I said, shoving her out of the way.

When we got down to breakfast everyone was still in their pjs.

"What the, it's Monday!? Isn't it?" I asked, I was dressed in the school uniform.

"Didn't you get the notice? It's Saturday," said Nina, waving over to the calendar.

"Oh…Well—" I ran upstairs and when I came down I was much more comfortable in jeans and an old tee.

"You have no fashion sense," muttered Amber in her pink designer pajamas.

"I know, it's so horrible isn't it?" I asked.

"Hmm…" she thought.

"So, Fabian, Patricia, Nina, do you fancy taking a walk in the woods with me after breakfast?" I asked. Fabian looked over at Nina. She was smiling quietly. Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"I would fancy that," said Fabian.

"As would I," said Patricia, leaning away from us. Nina giggled.

"Oh Brits," she laughed and stood up. "See you all in five," she muttered into my ear before leaving the table and going upstairs.

"What did she say?" asked Fabian.

"See, Fabian's wonderful," I joked. The whole table burst out laughing. Amber looked like Christmas had come early while Fabina looked like a raspberry. I smiled.

"Seems legit," said Patricia.

When the four of us finally managed to get out of the door without people wolf-whistling after us, we started towards the woods.

"Nina?" asked Fabian. "What did you say to Elaina at breakfast?"

"See you all in five," she said slowly. He sighed in relief. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something Elaina said afterwards," he said running ahead a bit.

"What did she say!" cried Nina. "Tell me!"

"I told him 'See, Fabian's wonderful'," I laughed and ran after the mentioned boy.

"ELAINA!" she screamed and started to run after me. When I glanced back I saw Patricia rolling her eyes and running after us.

"Answers, I want answers to any questions that we ask," demanded Patricia when we got to the clearing.

"Okay, you'll get answers to anything," said Nina.

"First though, our Gran died at the end of last year and we've been living with this lady named Nancy who's like a billionaire or something. She's really into the parenting thing. Anyway that's not the point—" I began.

"So you'll be coming to college here?" asked Fabian.

"Hopefully," said Nina.

"ANYWAY! Gran died in a fire in a hotel here in Liverpool. And a white lady was involved the same one I saw in 2004, the day the rest of our family died," I said.

"But Olivia said in her dream, last year, that she wanted something. What did she want?" asked Nina.

I sighed. "It all makes sense now." I sat down on the floor of the forest. "You know how Senkara showed up this term and was all like, 'GIVE ME THE MASK OF ANUBIS?' Well so was this lady. She wants the mask of Anubis too."

"The mask of Anubis?" asked Fabian, sitting next to me. "I am really getting tired of the Egyptian ladies after the mask."

"Yea. We could give her the fake one, and then have Eddie banish her," said Patricia.

"But she isn't a lost queen," I moaned. "She's just the fire lady or whatever. I don't even know!"

"So then how do we get rid of her?" asked Nina.

"You can't," called a voice like fire through the woods. She came into the clearing like a ghost. "You can't get rid of me Nina Martin."

"Stay away from her!" cried Fabian, standing up in front of Nina. She looked touched. The lady didn't.

"Stand aside silly boy, this has nothing to do with you," she cried, her orange hair began to move like fire.

"Fabian. Move," called Nina. He glanced back at her and moved out of the way. "What do you want?" Her voice was harsh.

"Why!?" I called.

"I want the mask of Anubis to reign forever in the Underworld as queen of the world. You weren't cooperating so I had to give you reason," she said, her words quick and bright.

I began thinking quickly. Fire is quick, but it burns to embers in minutes. It hates water. Water…

"So you burned our family?" I asked.

"It was a necessary sacrifice. You were needed," she said, fiercely.

"Lady, just get out of our life! The mask is gone!" Nina yelled. The lady hissed and began to move up to Nina. I felt Patricia come up beside me.

"How can we save her!?" she hissed.

"Water," I said. "Sand." Patricia nodded and I felt a wind as she left my side.

"What?!" cried the lady, flaring up again. Fabian looked like someone was torturing him.

"She said, we got rid of the mask!" he cried. The lady turned on him and I glanced her face for one second. It reminded me of Aggie.

"You made her didn't you?" she hissed.

"No! Sankara tried to use it!" he yelled.

The lady looked ready to explode. "I will KILL MY SISTER!" she screamed at the heavens.

"And we will kill you," said Patricia, coming back. She didn't have a bucket, but rather she looked a bit out of breath.

The lady screamed a deadly scream and plunged towards Patricia who immediately turned on her heel and ran. Nina stumbled to Fabian who hugged her tightly. I tore after Patricia and the ghost lady, following the large burn trail left by the white lady. I arrived at the edge of a lake just in time to see the lady jump in after Patricia.

Then her scream pierced my heart and I fell to the hard, wet earth as rain began to fall.

**A/N: So the lady is dead. Elaina is collapsed. What will happen next? Well, that is for me to know and you to find out. Thank you for all reading. Please review, I can only make this better if I get feed-back. Thank you! Tomorrow is the next update date. (Haha, that rhymed!) **


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness Doesn't Mean Death

**A/N: Sadness sweeps the land as Tears of Red comes to a close. Or a near close. It's just this one and the next and that's it. I am so sad! I really love this story! Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of too much. **

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**The full chapter name is: The Darkness Doesn't Mean Death**

Darkness doesn't always mean that light is gone. Sometimes it just means that someone needs to turn on the lights. Sometimes it means rebirth of a new thing. Sometimes it means rest. And sometimes it means death.

But not always does it mean death. It just means things are re-growing. Re-living things in the last possible way. The last second of your life may be filled with light, or dark. Your soul is both light and dark, the dark being evil and the light good. But all light fades in the end. It all ends in darkness, but it all begins in darkness. Dark fills our lives.

Black is the color of dirt, good soil. But also the color of burning.

I felt my eyes flutter open. I was laying on a bed, that much I knew. But it was pink. Bright pink.

"Oh good, Elaina's awake!" squealed a girl's voice.

"Amber, you'll take out their hearing!" cried a male voice. I sat up in a room full of people.

"Elaina? Are you okay?" asked a girl with fake highlights.

I looked over at her. "Patricia?" I asked groggily.

"Yea, it's me. Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded, leaning back on the pink pillows. A girl that looked familiar stepped forward.

"Elaina?" she asked. "It's me. Do you remember me?"

I looked at her. "Nina!" I cried. "The lady is gone at last!"

"You're sure?" she asked, coming nearer. I nodded excitedly.

"Yes. I saw her die!" I cried joyously. Patricia and Fabian looked worriedly at the other members of the house. Mara looked like she wanted me to get help. Trudy was tutting over me. Alfie was holding Amber. Jerome looked over Mara's head watching the scène before him. Mick was tossing a teddy bear in the air. Eddie was carefully examining the two of us.

"What?" asked Mara. "Someone died?"

The four of us looked at her. Jerome put his arms around her protectively. "No one died. Not anyone who is worth morning," said Patricia.

"But they've got to have some family somewhere?!" cried Mara.

"Believe me, she was already dead," I muttered.

"Then how could she have died?" Mara asked.

Fabian sighed. "No one honestly knows, Mara."

"But…but…" Mara cried.

"Look, Mara, you don't need to know. It only effected me and Elaina," said Nina, hugging Mara. "It's nothing you, or any of you, ever had to worry about."

"Unless, we had done something bad in which terms we all would have died in a fire that consumed the whole house," I said, smiling. Everyone looked at me like I was insane. "I'm just as sane as you all," I defended.

"What Elaina means, is that if your lives were ever in danger, which I assure you they never were, it would have been our fault. This lady had no pains in killing millions just to get her target," Nina explained, grinding her teeth at me.

"Who was this lady?" asked Amber. "It sounds like Sibuna needs to take care of her."

"NO! Sibuna isn't needed. Patricia already took care of it," Fabian said.

"What? Nina! You didn't tell Sibuna about this! We could have protected you!" cried Amber.

"Yea!" cried Alfie. "What she said."

"What's Sibuna?" asked Mick. All the Sibuna members shot him a look. He backed away, hugging the teddy bear.

"Look, we didn't want to endanger anymore people. We already had put Fabian and Patricia in enough without this too. But we also didn't want to relive our past to just anyone. If it's kept smaller it would stay smaller," I said. "Sorry we didn't tell you all. But it would have required a whole lot more talking than either of us wanted to say now. Sorry."

"So will you tell us now?" asked Amber.

"No, Amber. We will tell you in time though. But not now. Maybe not for ten years. It's a secret with us, the world, and time," Nina said quietly.

"We can just go ask Olivia," cried Amber, standing up. I pulled her back down.

"No you can't. She didn't know the whole thing," I said.

"Why not!?" cried Amber.

"We can't answer that, as it would cause more questions. Questions they aren't ready to answer yet," said Patricia, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I think Elaina needs to rest now."

The next few weeks were spent happily. Going to classes, hanging out, teasing Fabian and Nina about their first kiss, Amber and Alfie chatting about fashion at the breakfast table, Patricia reading _Twilight _again, Mick playing soccer, Eddie badgering Patricia, Jerome pulling pranks with Mara, and me, typing the corner on my laptop. Writing a story about two girls, twins to be exact, who grew up in America and went to a boarding school in Britain. I plan on sending it to some sort of place to get it published. If it is, don't read it, because soon, things will start to happen in your life like it did in mine. Then all your family will slowly die out and…

Nina says I'm going too far. She tells me to just end the story now and take out the bits about her and Fabes. I don't think I will. Who knows, maybe one, or both of them, will lose their memories and I'll have to give them this to jog their memories back into the right place, in love with each other.

**A/N: If any of you are confused about the last two paragraphs, this is like sort of at the end of season one, but Eddie's there. Got it? Good. Just one more day and this will be complete! See you all tomorrow with the last chapter! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**A/N: This is a very sad day. This story is done now. You have read it all. Don't own HOA.**

**Full name: Epilogue: Eighteen Years Later**

"ELAINA! YOU NEED TO COME OVER TO MY HOUSE AT ONCE!" yelled a girl's, more of a woman's, voice into my ear from the white phone.

"Fine, Neens, I'll be there as fast as I can," I said, hanging up. As I drove, I began talking to myself, an awful habit I'd picked up from somewhere.

"So Elaina, what is it? I think it's probably just Neens' crazy self that was talking and she probably doesn't even know what's going on. Or she's had her children…or having children. Great if she's having children she's probably going to go insane." I sighed, pulling up into their massive driveway.

When I opened the car door I was attacked by a Nina.

"Hey, good to see you too," I muttered into her hair.

"Elaina! You won't believe it! We're having children!" she cried. More yelled actually.

"That's great Nina." More like hell to Fabian for the next nine months. I already feel sorry for him. "Where's Fabes?"

"Inside with the others. We invited the whole old gang, even Jerome. But Mara promised us that he'd changed. I believed her, but Fabian wasn't so sure. He said that only a powerful woman could change Jerome Clarke," Nina gushed as we walked inside the large cottage that Fabian and she lived in ever since their marriage ten years ago.

When I got into the living room, I was attacked by a Mara. "ELAINA! I haven't seen you in forever!" she cried.

"I know, a whole, what? Two days, Mara, it's not a lifetime!" I laughed. She smiled slightly.

"Anyway, I have really important news that I have to tell everyone!" she squealed.

"Is everything alright Mara, normally it's Amber who makes that noise," called Alfie from across the room.

"Oh shut up," giggled Amber, leaning in for a kiss, which he gladly gave.

"Oi! Elaina!" called Patricia from the food table. "Good to see ya!" I laughed and waved back.

"Mick! Take that ball outside!" cried Mara, when Mick tossed a ball into the air and it landed in the punch.

"Fine," he said, tossing it out the window.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" yelled Fabian.

"Thank you," said Nina. "We have some very good news."

"We are having a baby," said Fabian.

Amber squealed so loudly I swear I probably lost five days of my life. She was finally cut off by Alfie kissing her.

"Thank you Alfie," laughed Fabian. "Now, Mara and Jerome have some news." Nina and Fabian stepped back a bit, and the attention turned to Jerome and Mara. Mara was beaming and Jerome looked like the happiest man alive.

"We're engaged," said Jerome happily. I clapped with everyone else as Amber hugged Mara.

Awhile later out on the lawn, I was talking to Fabian while Nina went into get a drink, of water.

"So, how'd you like it?" I asked, laying down on the grass.

"Oh, life's wonderful. The job's great. Nina's great," he smiled. "I don't think life could get better." I chewed on my lip.

"Err yea. Well, can you not tell Amber, or Nina this 'cause she'll just find out sooner or later by twinieness, but I'm kinda getting married soon."

"Who's the lucky man?" asked Fabian.

I swallowed, "The Doctor."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding!"

"No, actually I'm not. Well, I'm not getting married to the Doctor strictly speaking, but I am going to work there."

"Have fun, I heard it's an amazing place"

"Yea." I looked out on the massive grounds.

"Have you ever thought about getting settled down? Finding a guy?" he asked finally.

"Yes, lots of times. But all the guys I date are whackos who don't understand anything."

"Ahh…" he paused. "What about Max?"

He named my crush since the senior year in high school. Maxwell Evans. "What! No! He's totally not interested in me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "He told me just yesterday that he was looking for you. He works at that place too. He told me that he likes you."

"Bloody hell Fabian! I'm not going on a date with him! What would I say!?" I cried.

"Anything," said a voice behind me. I turned around to find him standing there. "You can't go wrong with love."

"Err, I know you can," I said. "I've watched Fabian and Nina grow up." They both laughed, Fabian blushing a bit. Somethings never change.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked. I glanced at Fabian, who was nodding, and Nina, who had shown up all of the sudden.

"One date, and then I'll make my decision," I said. He grinned and kissed me right there in front of my sister and her husband. When we pulled apart I whispered, "Or I'll just shut the hell up and say yes."

Nina laughed as we kissed again. Fabian put an arm around her and smiled at the two of us.

When we broke apart I turned to Fabian, "Congrats mate, and sorry in advance. Gran said Mum was a real pain when she was pregnant with us."

"What makes you think it'll be twins?" asked Fabian, concerned.

"Oh, just a hunch."

Sure enough nine months later, Nina and Fabian were blessed with twin girls. Who they named Bellatrix and Ginny (Ida).

As for me and Max…well, what happened is up to your imagination. I'll just say, we are very very happy.


End file.
